


Holes in Hands

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: hi yes i cant tag for shit someone help me with the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt i got on tumblr:<br/>Gaster cutting out the holes in his hands for some reason, write that. Imagine him doing it while Sans and Papyrus are there and Papyrus trying to stop him</p><p> </p><p>Thats it</p><p>thats the summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 of Gaster fucking up

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhh boy, here we go :’^)

Gaster sighed, the machine was ready, he was as well. He stared down at his hands, he originally planned to do it himself, but after realizing how painful it was, he decided against it, now he had other ways. His hand hovered over a button with the word ‘’START’’ above it. Sans and Papyrus had walked in right as he pressed it. 

Pain

He could only feel pain..

His head spun, someone grabbed his arm, he looked at them, Papyrus was crying, trying to stop him, Sans was watching with shock. Gaster pulled away from Papyrus` grip, he had to get this right. Gaster yelled, he didn`t know what, but he did, it wasn`t enough, Papyrus was still trying to stop him. Gaster glanced at Sans, he still did nothing, only appeared angry. He yelled at him again, his head still spinning, ringing, he couldn`t hear what he said.

The pain stopped

It was over

Papyrus was crying harder

Sans’ eye was glowing.

Sans laughed ever so slightly..

‘’You really fucked up, G..’’


	2. Chapter 2 of Gaster fucking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the only summary here is that the chapter is really fucking short

Gaster didn`t understand what Sans meant..

What did he say to upset them?

‘’What…what do you mean, Sans?’’

Sans just laughed..

‘’You should of heard yourself, G… i never thought you`d say that, we understand, you don`t want us around..’’ Sans` expression darkened

‘’Come on, Paps… Lets go..’’ Sans exited the room, Papyrus looked back at Gaster, before leaving the room as well.

Gaster sighed, continuing on with his other hand.

 

Almost three days have passed and Gaster still hasn`t seen neither Papyrus or Sans, whatever he said, they must of taken to heart.  
Oh well, they`ll come around.

He had other things to do, such as building the core…  
They`ll regret leaving soon..

They normally do, anyways


	3. Chapter 3 of having a fucking meltdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S N A S H A S A P L A N
> 
> also crying papyaya
> 
> thats the fucking summary

How dare he.

He trusted Gaster, he honestly did.

But for him to go around, cut holes in his hands and call them useless idiots….

He remembered what Gaster said to them, while Papyrus was trying to stop him..

‘’You`re both causing me trouble! You`re useless! Both of you! Can`t you idiots see i`m doing something good? Useless idiots… thats what you both are!’’

He hated that memory, he hoped it wouldn`t have a lasting effect on Papyrus..

He looked up at Papyrus` room, it hit him hard to know Gaster hated him, Sans was hurt as well, they both thought he wouldn`t turn out so cruel..

He`d probably have to go back and teach him a lesson..

Wasn`t he building the core?

That could come in handy…

Sans made his way into his room, he had to think out this plan.. he had to make sure it would work, too.


	4. Chapter 4 of Sans fucking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snas fucks up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit this is longer than the other chapters!!  
> holy shit!!!

This was it, his chance to get revenge on Gaster.  
To prove they weren`t useless idiots.

Gaster was alone, inside the core as well, this was perfect, all according to plan!  
Sans teleported behind him, he waited a little while before speaking up

‘’Heya, G’’

Gaster jumped, Sans stifled a laugh, this was gold..

‘’Hello there, Sans… Didn`t expect you to come back’’

Sans shrugged ‘’Just decided to drop by’’ It was time, time to show Gaster he wasn`t an idiot.

‘’Hey G, what does a skeleton say when they want revenge?’’ Sans looked at him.

‘’What..?’’ Gaster looked unsure..

‘’I ` v e g o t a b o n e t o p i c k w i t h y o u’’

Sans activated his Gaster blasters, shooting them at Gaster. Gaster only managed to dodge one. It was a fight. Bones and Gaster Blasters appearing everywhere.

Sans felt a heaviness in his soul

His soul was turned blue.

Sans looked up at Gaster, gritting his teeth

‘’I have to say, i didn`t expect that…’’  
‘’You really are an idiot, Sans…to think i wouldn`t be prepared’’

‘’You`re an idiot too, G…’’ Sans smiled.

‘’You shouldn`t let yourself be distracted…’’

A gaster blaster shot, knocking Gaster far enough away. Sans got up, feeling the heaviness disappear.

Gaster got up, approaching Sans full on. Sans quickly moved out of the way, almost falling into the Core.

Sans saw his chance

He used another Gaster Blaster

It hit Gaster, throwing him off balance

Not enough..

He used a bone attack

Gaster fell, yet he hung on

‘’Sans…! Help me…’’

Sans walked over, staring down at him

‘’Heh… and to believe i trusted you…’’

He heard Papyrus

‘’SANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! HELP HIM!’’

He stepped on Gaster`s hands

‘’SANS!!’’

Papyrus screamed

Gaster screamed

He smiled

He heard Papyrus rush over

He saw Papyrus holding Gaster`s labcoat

He heard Papyrus cry

He knew what he did

He messed up…

and he couldn`t go back…

no matter how hard he tried…

 

He really was an idiot


End file.
